sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo the Seedrian
The kind and gentle mother of Rosetta and the wife of Tails She is later reborn in the series Sonic XX. She cares for Rosetta very deeply, and quite overprotectitive of her safety. Appearance: Child Form & Adult Form Cosmo is able to change in her child form and adult. When in child form she wears her flower skirt or gown outfit. When in her adult form (if she smashs her aulmet on the ground), she grows her hair longer, and grows a chest and much taller than her child form. Cosmo has lime green hair with rose buds. When in her adult form, her rose buds bloom more. Sonic XX She appers in a few of Rosetta's flashbacks, but however; is unseen. Her true return is during the fight of Shadow Goddess, and is seen. Where Rosetta gets blasted by a laser, reversing back to her memory. Rosetta heart gets Cosmo out of her. Cosmo (once out of her), wakes up an uncousius Rosetta, which restores her memory and regains cousiusness. Cosmo sees the sitution, and gives Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Cloud some exact power to defeat Shadow Goddess. After the fight, she returns to Sonic's Planet with her clan, daughter, and Sonic and his friends. Since then, she returns as a main character, alongside her daughter and clan. She lives in flower area (somewhere where Candy lives) in a cottage with Rosetta. Cosmo loves her daughter deeply, and quite overprotectitive of her. She goes back on many adventures with her friends, alongside her daughter and clan. Personality and Raising Rosetta She is a gentle and very kind mother towards Rosetta. Her feelings for Tails are still shown. Cosmo has become more brave and determine than before, and has powers to grow vioius plants. Cosmo is headstrong, and will do anything to protect her daughter, friends, and clan. She is confirm to be the leader of her clan. Cosmo is often sweet and nice, and dislikes making hardships. She loves picking flowers with her daughter and do gardenning. She seems to have a good friendship with Cream's Mother. Cosmo still has her hatred of violence and conflicts between her friends. She hates Dark Lasers and foes who are argessive and dangerous. When she seemly died, she gave birth to her first offspring and named her Rosetta. They lived in a place where the sky randomly changes colors with Cosmo's mother, galaxina, daisy, starla, chrysanthemum, and other people who died on green gate(their original planet) and even landar. even the meterex(they are good now and are in their seedrian form), and the female seedrians that died in the space colony where Cosmo was born and a new race of seedrians lived on the planet too. Cosmo was close friends with another seedrian girl named Shadow Goddess. When a very aggressive violent strange alien species known as Dark Lasers arrive ruinning their planet, Cosmo demand that all of them needed to leave their planet until they make peace. However; Shadow Goddess refuse to leave and let the enemy win. Cosmo calmly says they have to until it's safe to return, as they prepare to leave the planet in a huge spaceship. This completely sends Shadow Goddess in a full of rage. When all seedrians all the spaceship are all on board the ship, and are away from their planet, Lucas (Earthia's husband) tells that Shadow Goddess isn't aboard the ship. Cosmo wants to save Shadow Goddess, but is told that they can't return into the subspace of the planet, much to Cosmo's saddness. Shadow Goddess stayed on their planet on purpose to stop the Dark Lasers herself, but ends up getting crushed by a boulder, sealing her fate. However; unknown to Cosmo, Shadow Goddess had survived and became the Dark Lasers powerful leader. Many years later; Rosetta grew up, at the age of 8. Cosmo would tell her many legends about the chao emeralds, adventures with her old friends, amd how she defeated Dark Oak. Rosetta was fascinated by this. However; soon later, the Dark Lasers confront the seedrians trying to destroy all of them. Cosmo, Rosetta, and the clan evaded and tried to escape from the ship. But one Dark Laser manged to get in the ship, and attempted to harm them. Everyone survived and no one was injured. But during the attack, Cosmo protected Rosetta by sheilding her, but ends up being sucked in Rosetta's heart by the dark laser beam, causing Rosetta to have amensia and being uncousious. Rosetta was seprasted from her clan, after a bump on the escape ship, and making her land in a escape pod, accidently sending her to Sonic's World. Romance: Cosmo becomes good friends with Sonic and friends but mostly with Tails. In the episode "Mission Match Up" The Chaotix try their best to put a match making plan on Tails and Cosmo. In "The Planet of Misfourtune" near the end of the episode the two trigger a trap which was set by Amy for Sonic but instead of Sonic and Amy it backfires then Cosmo and Tails fall in love much to Amy's dismay. In "Terror of the Typhon" Tails losses it and doesn't deserve to call himself captain but Cosmo incourages him to become captian again. Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Sonic XX characters Category:Females